User talk:Danuhau
Welcome Hi, welcome to Worms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mail Strike page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Just a little more! I've been watching your edits mate, and I must say I'm pleased. You seem to know a lot of information regarding newer worms games: something I lack. Keep it up just a little more and I would be glad to promote you. --Orangitu | Talk 10:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks :) Who are we here for? my motivation is to improve the wiki for the visitors who come here to learn. By the way, my computer is back now, so I will be active again :D NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 10:34, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Please click on the "Increase Indent" button when replying. I know I already said this, but I'm saying it again to remind you. It looks much better that way, and it would be easier to tell if you're replying to someone when you indent. :: 15:08, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I think you're ready. I think it's time for you to become an admin, because of all the edits you made... Let's see what Orangitu thinks. 20:45, February 8, 2014 (UTC) : Wow, thank you :) It's his decision, and I hope he has seen how much I have done lately. Thanks for the support, much appreciated :D NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 22:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: You're quite welcome, and I'm sure he'll be impressed... Strangely, he hasn't been so active lately. ::: 00:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, sorry about that. Real life has gotten the best of me lately. Not to worry though, I won't disappear again like I did back then. Anyway NorwaysBiggestFan, you've got some good news waiting for you at the Worms Wiki:Requests For Adminship page. :) --Orangitu | Talk 01:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::SPOILER ALERT! ::::::...You're an admin now. Hee hee. :::::: 02:36, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Redirects To create a redirect, you just replace the content of the article with this: #REDIRECT link to new article Also if you rename a page, it gives you the option to leave a redirect. Q*terplx (talk) 02:56, February 14, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you :) I struggled with that. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 07:18, February 14, 2014 (UTC) "Poison" I believe you're the one who deleted the page "Poison", which I created a while ago. I clicked on "More Info" when I was about to recreate the page a minute ago, and it said your reason for deleting the page was "Spam: I believe people know what poison is, if they don't, please tell them to find a dictionary". Okay, that was somewhat frustrating to read because I was trying to create a page about poison from the WORMS ''GAMES, not real life. There's also a page called "Poison" on ''Worms ''Knowledge Base. I also created a page here called "Fire", and you didn't delete that, but instead, you deleted "Poison". Why is that? I know I didn't add information to the "Poison" page when I created it, but I said I was going to add info to it later, since I had work to do. You didn't have to delete it. That article was going to be about how poison affects Worms in the games, and a list of all poisonous weapons and their different effects on the Worms. That would be quite useful information, you know. Orangitu told me I can recreate the page, so I will. I know you misunderstood something when I created the page "Poison", but please don't do it again. Thank you. 16:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : I evaluated the situation, and by that time I did not think it was of any importance. I did not delete the Fire page because it had a lot of information, so I did not want to do anything hasty. Also, I think that it is a waste of space to add a page stating that you are to lazy to add information to it. Please add pages if you have the information ready, at least a start. What they do at WKB is their own business, we at Worms Wiki are not obligated in any way to add what they have on their wiki. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 17:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: You have a good point, I should have created the page later. But I wasn't too lazy to add info, I had to stop editing because I had work to do and I'm usually busy these days. I created the page so that someone could add info to it during my absence. If it bothers you, next time, I'll add some info right when I create a new page. ''Worms ''Knowledge Base was just an example. ::: 19:54, February 19, 2014 (UTC) What happened to everyone? Currently, the only active users of this wiki are me, you, and Q*terplx. Other users, such as Orangitu, Oscuritaforze, (a friend of mine in this wiki), and anyone else who edits here, haven't been active for a while. Why is that? I know some of them go to school, such as Orangitu and User:100.40.134.140 (I think Oscuritaforze goes to school too, I'm not sure, I don't know his age). This wiki needs more active users. There were so many users here, but they're all inactive. I can't believe it. 18:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'm still around and checking this wiki semi-regularly, I just haven't been editing much. This is mostly due to editing on a couple of other wikis and being somewhat busy in real life. :Oscuritaforze (talk) 19:54, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I also check the wiki regulary, but sometimes I have to much to do to search the archive for stuff to edit (because I am a student) But I will make sure that I stay as active as possible/needed, because I currently am the chief of this wiki while the more experienced admins are away. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 20:00, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, the only admin here besides you is Orangitu, so... Yeah. And thanks for all the edits, you and Q*terplx are greatly improving this wiki. ::::: 20:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Wait, I saw oscuritaforze, I saw you in super smash bros wiki, I viewed it and saw you. P.s I don't believe in the teir list, every character has their own system and enables people with different play styles to enjoy them, and sonic the hedgehog is criminally underrated, he should be a B or B-. Some of you have no idea what I'm talking about, do ya? ( 00:55, March 1, 2014 (UTC)) : ...Not really. It's been a while since you came here, though. Thanks for returning. By the way, how did you reset the indentation? I had trouble trying to do that. : 12:31, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::@100.40.141.208 — Are you talking about Smashpedia (hosted by Wikia) or SmashWiki (hosted by NIWA)? ::@176.41.239.137 — Are you editing in or mode? If it is the former, then you just need to remove remove all colon (":") characters from the start of the message. If it is the latter, then there should be a "decrease indentation" button immediately to the right of the one to increase indentation. ::Oscuritaforze (talk) 05:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I edit in visual mode. I know there's a "Decrease Indent" button at the top, but for some reason, sometimes the d@mn thing won't let me click the button, usually when I already click it once. Once isn't enough to reset it completely. Whatever, I'll just switch to source mode when I want to decrease the indentation. Thanks. :::: 13:23, March 4, 2014 (UTC) So many edits... What's going on here?! There was so much activity here since yesterday that I couldn't see the rest of the "Recent Wiki Activity". Luckily, I noticed the "See all activity" button at the top, and I looked at all the edits you guys made. That's just... A lot. Wow. 13:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) : Hehe. Now I have over 500 edits, and I feel the wiki has gotten a little better :) I have fun editing, so I usually go on for a while. I hope I could become a bureaucrat, that would be awesome!NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 17:12, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Unbelievable. Orangitu has been here for years and he has about 600-700 edits (I think), this is your first year here and you already have over 500 edits... Keep it up, you'll surpass Orangitu one day, then I'm sure you'll become a bureaucrat. ::: 21:38, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Block I understand that the lengths of local blocks are up to admins who give them out, and I also understand that blocks are often just between the blocked user and the admin who blocked them. However, blocking Q*terplx for a length of [ 3 months, '''40 years'] for a "bad attitude" seems a bit excessive (to say the least...), especially when he has otherwise been a constructive user and especially when you've left him with no on-wiki avenue for discussing/contesting his block. Is there something going on behind the scenes here? Oscuritaforze (talk) 22:14, March 11, 2014 (UTC) : Hey there! I was only supposed to put up a block for three months, and I have made a mistake for some reason. I will change this right away. 40 years is not justified :) NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 09:00, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry for the intrusion, but can you explain what happened? The last time I checked, Q*terplx was a very helpful member. I don't understand what he did to deserve a block. --Orangitu | Talk 07:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bad attitute towards contributors, and having a superior behavior. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 09:00, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::: R U sure? he never have any sort of attitude towards people.( 10:41, March 12, 2014 (UTC)) ::::::: What is going on here? I have never seen Q*terplx have any kind of "bad attitute" towards anyone. You mean "bad attitude" towards me? Some of the messages he left me? (Like the "Maybe you should be blocked too" message, or "Wormopedia quotes" or something like that?) I know this is probably none of my business, but I would like to know what he did, I've looked in the Recent Wiki Activity and I didn't see him do anything wrong. ::::::: 13:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: As an admin, I may see something registered users or contributors cannot see. before I decided to go through with the blocking, I visited the other wiki's he is at, and the same problems occured there. I do not think he is a bad person overall, and the block is only for three months. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 13:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) (Resetting indentation.) Okay, thank you for telling me. And that was quite a fast reply... 13:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :I would just like to point out: looking at past entries in the , three months is approximately the length of time that repeat offender vandals are blocked for. It's ultimately up to the admin team, but that really isn't a particularly short block. (As a side note, it's a generally-held wiki principle that blocks are supposed to be as short as possible, especially in the case of good-faith contributors. A good explanation of this principle can be found in this blog post.) :Also, what do you mean by saying that "you may see something registered users or contributors cannot see"? Unless this wiki has some extra extensions installed that I don't know about, the admin options for any given user should look something like this. Out of those options, the only one which could offer any info hidden to regular users is " ", and I can't see anything which I could imagine having anything especially incriminating from Q*terplx in the . :I apologize for harping on this point, but this just doesn't seem right to me. :Oscuritaforze (talk) 20:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::SO... MANY... LINKS!! :::...Seriously though, I think it's a bit harsh, a three-month block just for a little rudeness. Of course, you can do whatever you want, NorwaysBiggestFan, but Q*terplx has done a lot of useful edits. I think he's worthy of becoming an admin one day. If his attitude REALLY was that bad (wherever he was), you could have blocked him for maybe a week or two weeks. I know only you decide how long the block will be, I'm just giving out a few suggestions... ::: 21:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree with.. um.. the guy above (what should I call you? :p). I do think that 3 months is a bit harsh. Although I have no right to say this, since I've blocked many users indefinitely, I know what being cut out of the wiki feels like. ::::I won't force you to change your decision, Since you're an admin now. I'll leave the final choice up to you. But I do hope you make the right one. ::::On a side note, I noticed that you've been deleting some redirect pages. While most of them really are overdue (thanks for that), I believe some of them were useful, such as the "Worms revolution" (lower-case R) page. Last time I checked, wikia (or any other wiki site in general) treats page names with a lower case and upper case letters differently, with the exception of the first letter. I think that many unknowing users were helped by that redirect. ::::--Orangitu | Talk 02:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wow, you guys are really engaged! I will take the time of blockage to reconsideration. Like I've pointed out, I do not think he is a bad guy, and if I become a bureaucrat and Orangitu falls into inactivity, I would consider promoting him. Maybe I will make the "right decision", but I have to reflect about this situation. ::::::About the redirect: I deleted it because it appeared as a double redirect, and if someone is still struggeling to find that page, they should search it up, because the search monitor isn't that strict about capitalized letters. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 09:20, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Reply to Orangitu - You know, I'm the same guy that comes here everyday, the one who used to write "memes" everyday, and the one who used to have "176" in my I.P. address. I've been on this wiki for a long time, perhaps even years. Anyways, I know this is unnecessary and has nothing to do with redirects, but the "Jet pack" page still has the lowercase "p". That bugs me, it's supposed to be capitalized, can someone please fix that? Thank you. (Oh, and you can call me "the guy who used to write 'memes' for no reason"...) ::::::::Reply to NorwaysBiggestFan - Good choice, thank you for deciding to change the block's time range. I'm sure Q*terplx won't do it again (whatever he did) when his block expires. Only block someone for 40 years if they're annoying retarded vandals who vandalized far too much. Sounds fine to me... :::::::: 13:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Yo meme guy! As I have said before, the 40 years block was not on purpose, and I have not yet decided if i will change the block, I want to consider it. ''And Orangitu, do not worry about the Jet Pack page. Meme guy is absolutely right, and I tried to change it because I have never done that before :) NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 20:44, March 13, 2014 (UTC) (Resetting indentation.) Eh... "Meme guy" is fine, but I'd like something cooler... Also, there's who writes memes on his talk pages. I'll come up with something eventually. And I forgot that the "40 years block" was just a mistake, sorry about that. And you can think about it all you want, if you want to change Q*terplx's block time range or not. It's your choice. Thank you for (slightly) changing the "Jet Pack" page's name, by the way. It's about time someone fixed that. 22:34, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ''..double redirect.. :Ah, is that so? I have no complaints then. --Orangitu | Talk 09:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Uh... What's with the "..double redirect.." thing? By the way, NorwaysBiggestFan, even though the "40-year block" thing was just a mistake... I recommend you to block anyone who vandalizes here for 40 years. Seems to be the perfect time range. :::One more thing... I've come up with the perfect name for myself - Boggy B. I've chosen this name because Boggy B is my favorite Worms ''character. You can also call me "''Worms Legend 29" (I like "Worms", "Legend", and "29" better when separated, not together), as a "secondary name", or you could call me "Dark Vortex 29" if you wish. I think these names are cool. ::: 13:42, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Double redirect: If you want to redirect "Jetpack" to the page "Jet Pack", you might redirect it to another page like "Jet pack". Then It would be: :::::Jetpack-->Jet pack-->Jet Pack :::::A more correct way would be: Jetpack-->Jet Pack | Jet pack-->JetPack. :::::I hope you understand what I mean, but it is kind of complicated. I might blockvandals for 40 years, but I think infinite is better (if I find out how to do that). And with your nickname... Maybe you should just register so you get a proper username? I relate memes to you, so I would probably not remember the other name suggestions. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 14:02, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Nah, I understand, don't worry. And of course, you can set a vandal's block time range to infinite if you like, but 40 years is also fine, I don't think the vandal is going to wait for 40 years until his block expires just so he can start vandalizing again... :::::::Also, I've been thinking about it (creating an account here or registering), and I'd honestly rather not. I feel that it is pointless for me to create an account because I don't really need one, and I've never had an account anywhere on the Internet before (well, not on a computer at least), for example, Facebook or Twitter. I've only borrowed someone's Facebook account to try out the Facebook Worms. And I don't think I'll be on this wiki forever. Sometimes, when I'm too busy, I can be inactive for quite a while. ::::::: 14:28, March 14, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indentation) By the looks of things, you've decided not to undo/reduce Q*terplx's block. That's fine (in that Wikia's general policy is that local admins can block for any reason, or even no reason at all), but do you think you could at least change the block one last time in order to uncheck the "Can't edit own talk page while blocked" option? As unintuitive as it is, it is good practice to allow a blocked user an avenue for contesting/discussing their block (that doesn't require them to take to your message wall on Central), just in case their block was as a result of a misunderstanding. Oscuritaforze (talk) 05:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed. : --Boggy B (Sorry if this "signature" annoys you, but it's the best way to tell who I am.) : 09:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Permission I would like to have your permission for creating pages about Worms Blast's playable characters, and some of the characters in Worms Forts: Under Siege. If you think this isn't a good idea, please explain why. I'm asking you instead of Orangitu because you're more active these days. But Orangitu should see this too. I'll check again shortly, in case you've left a reply. Thank you. --Boggy B (Yes, I'm the one who used to make memes.) 09:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) : I am positive because this wiki already has some pages about characters in the Worms games. Do you have any examples of which? I would like to know what you are thinking. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 23:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm talking about the playable characters in Worms Blast, for example, Stavros. Another example is Calvin. See the "Worms Blast" page to see what characters I'm talking about. Also, Worms Forts: Under Siege has some characters, such as Seth, the Pharoah (villain of the Egyptian Theme), that Greek lady (I forgot exactly who she was, I haven't played the game in quite a long time for some reason) the Emperor (villain of the Oriental Theme), Mordred and Morgana (the final villains), King Arthur, etc. Have I missed any? I'm sure I did. Anyways, I was thinking some of the major characters deserved their own pages at least. ::: --Boggy B ::: 00:04, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::: From WF: US I remember Ra, Horus, "that greek guy" that I cannot remember the name of, Helen... there is a couple of them, and I think it would look great on our wiki :) NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 00:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, right, the "Greek lady's" name was Helen. I can't believe I forgot that. I said "Greek LADY", not "Greek guy", by the way. And I was referring to Helen. Just saying... ::::::: Alright, anyways, I'm probably going to create some pages about the Worms Blast ''characters first. Not right away, but soon. Thank you for letting me do this. ::::::: --Boggy B ::::::: 09:55, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Dude, I know you said "greek lady", but there was also some greek guy o_O NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 10:12, March 16, 2014 (UTC) (Resetting indentation.) Oh, well I don't remember all the characters, and there are a few characters that I've forgotten the name of, so never mind. Unfortunately, I'm a little busy now, so I'll have to create those pages later. --Boggy B 10:38, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Just don't forget to add a 'Worms XX character' category on their pages. Happy editing. :Oh, and I can make a template for you if you want. :--Orangitu | Talk 13:20, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't worry, I'll add the categories. But I didn't get the "I can make a template for you if you want" part. Sorry if I sound stupid right now, but what do you mean? What kind of template, exactly? :::--Boggy B (Note: I'm going to use this "signature" from now on so that you can know it's me, but you probably already know that.) ::: 13:44, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Templates are a kind of "shortcut" used by wikis. When you are editing, templates are displayed by a green puzzle piece, and in source mode, text enwrapped in brackets . ::::Templates in articles are in essence dispalying another page's contents on the page you place it. For example, the infobox you see on weapon pages actually contain a relatively long source code. To avoid adding gibberish on the articles (and also for practicality), we store the infobox itself on its own infobox page, and we call it up by using when necessary. ::::The template I'm talking about making is a navigation template. They are used to display links to relating articles and add the proper catogry. A good example of this would be the boxes you often see on the bottom of the weapon pages. ::::::Uh... You forgot your signature. ::::::Anyways, I already know what a template is, and I know how or why they're used. But I just didn't understand what kind of template you were talking about in your previous reply. Thank you for clearing that up. ::::::--Boggy B :::::: 14:09, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hehe, I kinda already knew that. It's just that I've always wanted to elaborate to someone what a template is. :p --Orangitu | Talk 14:21, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Well... Okay. I'll create some pages about the characters soon. I'm serious this time, maybe about 15-30 minutes later. No, really, I'm serious. Soon. :::::::::--Boggy B (One more thing: Do you know who Boggy B is? My nickname may sound strange to you, but the reason I'm using his name as my nickname is because Boggy B is my favorite ''Worms ''character.) ::::::::: 14:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indent) Do I? I've listened to the Worms Armageddon title screen countless times - there's no way I would forget. Anyway, I still don't understand why you wouldn't create an account. Making an account means it would be much easier to recognize you, and there are many practical advantages, such as renaming pages, chatting, and the like. It only takes about 3 minutes, I don't really see anything to lose here. --Orangitu | Talk 14:46, March 17, 2014 (UTC) : Heh heh, I love that song. And I have ''Worms Armageddon, but for some reason my version doesn't have any music. It's not the original disc version, it's an updated version and I got it a long time ago straight on my computer, no disc. : And I'm not creating an account because I have never had an account on any other websites on the Internet. Well, that's not really a good reason. The REAL reason is that I'm not going to be on this wiki forever, and from now on, I'm going to be busy, sometimes I might not be active for a few days, and maybe I could become inactive for a long time. Now might not be the best time to create an account, and if I did, I've probably done it for nothing. I was thinking about creating one here, and I was thinking that I could, but maybe later. Or maybe not, I'm not sure. Also, I don't edit that much anymore, I usually come here to reply to messages. So... Yeah. Sorry. : --Boggy B : 15:01, March 17, 2014 (UTC)